Blood Lust
by arianamazz
Summary: This is Aro's point of view during the fight at the end of Breaking Dawn.
1. Mystery

My guard and witnesses entered the clearing. We've practiced this formation plenty of times. For three millennia my partners- Marcus and Caius- have joined and made these rules for our kind. For three millennia we have ruled this vampire world. Keeping the secrets and punishing all that have broken these rules.

Marcus, Caius, and I were in the middle of the perfect, rigid, formal formation. Witnesses were on the outside, in Gray cloaks. As the ranks rose higher the cloaks turned darker. I, along with my partners, were in the deepest black.

The sign was signaled for us to branch out. We were in no hurry, this coven would die soon enough. Punished for the crime they committed.

_I am very sorry my friend, Carlisle. I am sorry to you too, young Edward, but you must be punished for your crime. _

I knew he could hear my thoughts. Edward was a gifted vampire. One that could hear every ones thoughts around him, but only as they thought them, was a very useful gift… I could use him. I already have a mind reader among my ranks, though. Very gifted, he can hear every thought your mind has had, but at a price. He must touch you to gain these thoughts. It would have been very useful for me to have what Edward has. The vampire, who has this special gift, is the leader of the Volturi. The vampire I am speaking of is **me**.

My guard was trained not to show any emotions. Hundreds upon, hundreds of years for practice was needed for this. Though none of my guard showed it, they were deeply surprised at the werewolf standing in the Cullen's midst.

_How very odd, Werewolves listening to a command from a __**vampire**_.

"The red coats are coming, the redcoats are coming," a revolutionary vampire said. Garrett, if I am not mistaken.

"They did come,"

_Not the Romanians, Vladimir and Stefan! I thought I took them out long ago. No matter. They shall be punished. __**Again**__._

"The wives," Stefan hissed back to Vladimir, "The entire guard. All of them together. It's well we didn't try Volterra."

_Oh Stefan. That would have been a sight. _

I realized that these other vampires standing with the Cullen's, were their witnesses.

_As if that will help any. Even if this accuser, Irina, was wrong, they will still be punished. We have layers upon layers of strategy. _

I moved my eyes to Bella.

_What a lovely vampire Bella has turned out to be, Edward! _

Then my eyes came to rest on the child.

_Irina was right. An immortal child! I never thought that Carlisle would break the law like this… I can see that you have witnesses, Edward. But that will not stop us. We see that child resting on your mate's back. _

I heard Edward snarl. He whispered something to his group, to low for my side to hear. Maybe if we stopped…

Our formation halted. The flawless discipline of my guard never faulted; we froze into absolute stillness, about a hundred yards away from them. I then heard large beating hearts. Sixteen werewolves came out of the trees. They branched out in long, bordering arms around the Cullen's uneven line.

_Amazing! I've never seen anything like this…_

I then heard a low, fierce snarl coming from Edward's mate. For some reason, her lips were curved up in a smile.

I took out my hand, for I wanted to evaluate with Caius and Marcus on the subject. Caius took my hand, and I heard every thought he's every had, along with new ones:

_**My sweet…. All of these……**_

_**Aro, I do not like this. They should be taken care of right away!**_

Then I felt Marcus take my hand. Utterly bored, just like always:

_**How could…. That one was…..**_

_**We should simply hear the witnesses, vote, and move on. **_

Renata was touching my back. I usually could tune her out, but her thoughts were unusually loud:

_**I don't like this at all, Master! This doesn't seem right. The child… The werewolves….**_

I felt her shudder.

I flicked my eyes around the group.

_What a disappointment! Alice… _

I looked again... Just to make sure that my eyes weren't mistaken.

_She is not here! What a disappointment…_

I could feel chagrin tighten my lips as I looked for the little vampire that could bring great things to my guard.

I chose to speak to my partners.

"Caius, Marcus, how should we proceed? I believe that we should go with the key targets."

_**Who are the key targets?.**_

_Ah. Caius. He does not really care who the key targets are. He would go straight for the kill._

"Edward, Carlisle, Eleazar, and Tanya are the key targets. How are the ties Marcus?"

_**Very strong, Aro. It's not like a coven… but more of a family. It doesn't really matter though.**_

"The Romanians are bothering me, Aro. It irritates me to know end!" Caius muttered to me.

_I was worried about the two vampires that I have not seen before… perhaps they are Amazons…._

"I am worried about the faces I do not recognize. The two... Amazons, I believe they are…" I told them.

_**I really don't like those werewolves, Aro. I didn't do so well with them the last time. I can't believe that I missed some! We've never been outnumbered before either…**_

"We could count the witnesses… but they are meaningless. I mostly enjoy the audience."

I saw Carlisle square his shoulders and walk several steps toward us. He spread his arms, holding his palms, in a greeting.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

_Old friend. He knows the law… He's also assembled a very large army…_

I stepped forward, out of the center of my formation. Renata moved forward, of course; her fingers were 'sewn' to the back of my robe.

The guard broke their uninterested expression. There were grumbles, lips pulled back from their teeth, even a few of them crouched forward.

"Peace." I told them.

I walked a few paces more, and cocked my head. I was so curious to why Carlisle spoke to me like nothing was wrong.

"Fair words, Carlisle. They seem out of place, considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

Carlisle shook his and stretched his right hand; a gesture for me to touch him.

"You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intent."

_How could this be! I can see the child. _

"But how can your intent possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?"

I was sad that i had to rid the world of my dear friend. But hi actions had to be punished.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle, nothing would please me more than to preserve you life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Again, Carlisle offered his hand to me.

Caius then drifted forward to my side.

"So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself Carlisle." He hissed at Carlisle. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"The law is not broken. If you would listen-"

"We see the child, Carlisle." Caius snarled. "Do not treat us as fools."

_For we are not… Fair words, Caius._

"She is **not** immortal. She is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments-"

Caius cut him off, again.

"If she is not one of the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses, Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the edge of the woods; some of the vampires growled in response. "Any one of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her, Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped at him. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward!"

He looked around our witnesses and guard until he spotted the informer, Irina, lingering behind the wives.

"You! Come!"

She just stared at him.

_How silly of her. This will get her in trouble. Never get on the bad side of Caius, I must say!_

Caius snapped his fingers impatiently. John went over to her and prodded her on the back.

She blinked twice, as if someone awoke her from a dream, and walked slowly toward Caius. Her eyes were on her sisters.

Caius closed the distance and slapped her on the face.

_Caius! _

Tanya and Kate hissed in synchronization.

Caius pointed toward the child, where she clung tighter to the female. The werewolf, which the child was clinging onto his fur, growled.

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that is obviously more than human?"

As Irina examined the child, she tilted her head to the side. Confusion swept over her.

"Well?" Caius sneered.

"I… I'm not sure," Irina replied.

_Not sure? She saw the child, no? Well, how does she not know!?_

"_What do you mean?" Caius whispered to her._

"_She's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What II mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw, but-"_

_Caius's gasp crackled throughout the clearing, making the informer stop short. I flitted to his side and put my hand on his shoulder. _

"_Be composed, brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."_

_Caius turned his back on Irina. _

"_Now, sweetling," I said in a sugary murmur. "Show me what you are trying to say."_

_I held my hand out for her to take. She complied, though uncertainly, and touched her hand to mine._

_**My mother... No, Kate…**_

_**An immortal child! How could this be! She can't be more than a child… I must worn the Volturi leaders. This is what got my mother killed!**_

_**I saw the child, she was much smaller! She grew somehow… **_

I let go of her hand.

_She is right… The child has grown from her first witness of he child… Hmmm…_

"You see, Caius?" I said to him. "It's a simple matter to get what we need."

He didn't answer me. I glanced back to my witnesses and guards and turned back to Carlisle.

"And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear the child has grown. Yet, Irina's first memory was clearly that of an immortal child. Curious."


	2. Mystery part 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Tell me what you would like to see more of. **

**More thoughts?**

**More thoughts from Aro?**

**R&R! **

_There is much more to the story then I thought. Much, much more. _

"That's exactly what I'm trying to explain." Carlisle told me. Relief was strong in his voice. He held his hand out to mine again.

_Carlisle can only tell me so much. I need to get the information from someone who has all of the information. I truly would be very happy to save Carlisle…_

"I would rather have the explanation from someone more central to the story, my friend. Am I wrong to assume that this breach is not your making?"

"There was no breach."

_No breach? Then what is this child that clings to Edward's mate? I must get the truth out of Edward. I would have everyone's thoughts… All, except for one._

"Be that as it may, I **will** have every facet of the truth." My voice hardened. "And the best way to get that is to have the evidence directly from your talented son." I turned my head to Edward. "As the child clings to his newborn mate, I'm assuming Edward is involved."

Edward looked at me than turned quickly and kissed his mate and the child's foreheads, strode towards me, clapping Carlisle's shoulder in the process. I heard a low whimper coming from Carlisle's mate as Edward got closer to me.

I heard a sudden huff from someone, then a millisecond later a startled laugh burst through Bella. All eyes flickered to her.

_How odd… She can't be happy for her mate to cross closer to us._

Edward stopped a few feet away from me.

I closed the distance without anything to fear. If Carlisle's side suddenly started to attack I had several people to disarm them. Jane could send them into complete misery, brought on by pain. Alec could blind and deafen everyone before anyone could even take a step in my direction. Then I had Renata who would be able to protect me with her shield.

_I hope you have a good story Edward. Not like it will help you much._

His chin came up arrogantly and he held his hand out towards me.

Renata's terror and thoughts were even louder as I started to take Edward's hand:

**Master! Please hurry!**

_That a boy, Edward! I'm am so delighted that you came so willingly! I am so curious as to how this could all be. _

With a smile on my face I took Edward's hand. My eyes shut immediately and my shoulders hunched with all of the information.

**I know his chapter is incredibly short. I wrote the first chapter last night. After about an hour of copying phrases and such I started getting impatient... I just wish I would wrote the rest of the chapter!**

**I think that starting a new chapter, just of Edward's thoughts, was a good place. There will be a lot of thoughts to write, and I think that there will be enough for one chapter.**

**Which parts do you want me to detail? **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**ariana**


	3. Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight. Just this story :]**

**Thanks for the reviews! I had a hard time with this chapter. Sorry it took so long to put up.**

As soon as I touched Edward's hand my shoulders hunched with the onslaught of information. My eyes closed as I concentrated.

I learned of a fight with Victoria.

_So that is what started that. Bella surely does attract the wrong attention, doesn't she?_

I learned about every kiss and every touch between Edward and Bella. I learned of Edward's bachelor party, and then their wedding.

_What a lovely wedding, Edward. Delightful! Alice does plan things very nicely…_

I learned of their trip to their honeymoon destination. A midnight swim and what happened after that. Edward was devastated that next day. Then Edward learned about what he did. I could tell by his thoughts how devastated he was; a dead man, so to speak. How it hurt him to see his mate like that. He hated himself for putting her through the pain- the agony. He could not understand why she could love this thing as much as she did. He was furious with one of his family members because she wanted the _baby_ and didn't care what happened to Bella. He also could not understand why his mate couldn't get over the werewolf.

Then came the gruesome birth. The baby ripped itself from Bella. He acted quickly and ejected the venom straight to her heart.

He thought about how beautiful she was getting, but worried about her.

Then three days later she awoke. Everyone was very surprised at how calm she was.

_She was amazingly calm, wasn't she? She looked as though she were decades old rather than just a waking newborn vampire. You do have an amazing mate Edward!_

I then learned about her first hunt, and his worry.

I learned about the Bella's amazing talent.

_What an amazing talent she has. She has potential! What did I tell you Edward?_

I then learned about their first night together as vampires.

Then Alice's vision of us coming. They were distraught; sick with worry for their sister and brother.

_She does have quite the talent…_

I then learned more about the child. I saw how the child grew. I saw how she could drink blood and eat human food. I saw that she slept and cried. I also learned that she has skin as hard as vampires, and teeth just as sharp. I also learned about her talent to put images in your head.

I also learned about all of their strategies to kill me, the strategies they had to defeat me. Every word they thought about saying. Everything.

_I think that's enough, Edward. What a story. What a story indeed!_

**I hope you like it! Very hard chapter to write, I can tell you. **

**Haha**

**Please leave reviews! Comments, suggestions, anything is welcome and appreciated.**

**ariana**


	4. Meeting Renesmee

**Im sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I have finals this week. :/**

**Wish me luck on my algebra final! **

**_Disclaimer: _I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! just this compelling story ;]  
**

I had heard everything that I wanted to hear, so I straightened up and opened my eyes but kept Edward's hand in my own.

"You see?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I see, indeed," I agreed. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly."

_That was very interesting… I have much to think about now…_

"You have given me much to ponder, young friend," I continued. "Much more than I expected."

I held on to Edward's hand.

_I would love to meet her, Edward._

"May I meet her?" I pleaded. I really did want to see this new creation. "I never dreamed of the existence of such a thing in all my centuries. What an addition to our histories!"

Before Edward could answer Caius snapped at me.

"What is this about, Aro?"

Bella took _Renesmee_, off of her back and cradled her into her arms.

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend." I answered Caius. "Take a moment to ponder, for the justice that we intended to deliver no longer applies."

Caius hissed at my response. No doubt he was surprised.

"Peace, brother," I cautioned.

_Now to meet her._

"Will you introduce me to your daughter?" I asked Edward again.

Most of the guard, as well as Caius, hissed at my question, but Edward nodded. I still gripped Edward's hand.

_Aro? I think a compromise on this point should happen. Is that acceptable?_

"I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle."

_Thank you, Aro. _

Edward then released my hand and turned back to his coven. I joined him, casually throwing my arm over his shoulder. I wanted to maintain contact with Edward.

As we made our way across the field, my entire guard fell into step behind us. I raised my hand letting them know to stay where they were.

"Hold, my dear ones. Truly, they mean us no harm if they are peaceable." I told them.

Snarls and hisses echoed through the clearing.

_**This is ridiculous! **_I _heard_ Caius think.

_**Get ready… Any moment now and I can separate them. Just wait for the cue.**_ Alec was thinking.

_**My poor Edward. Please have no harm come to him! To any of my family! **_I heard Carlisle's mate plead.

_I cannot stand this any longer! _Renata was thinking.

"Master," she whispered to me.

"Don't fret, my love," I told her. "All is well."

Edward spoke up and said, "Perhaps you should bring a few members of your guard with us." He suggested. "It will make them more comfortable."

I nodded.

_How smart he is. I wonder why I didn't think of that myself. _I chuckled internally, as I snapped my fingers twice. "Felix, Demetri."

Both vampires were at my side immediately.

_Right here should be good Edward. _

All five of us stopped then.

"Bella," Edward called to his mate. "Bring Renesmee… and a few friends."

She took a deep breath. "Jacob? Emmett?" She asked.

Both nodded, while Emmett grinned.

_Awesome! Watch out vampire scum. Emmett is coming to play. _He thought.

_**Oh thank you.**_I heard the wolf think.

They started to cross the field, while my guard started to protest. I waved off their protests with a wave of my hand.

"Interesting company you keep." Demetri murmured to Edward. Edward didn't respond, but a growl slipped through the wolf's teeth.

Bella, flanked with her 'guard' stopped a few feet away from me and my guard.

Edward then slipped out from under my arm, and joined his mate, taking her hand.

I heard a few exchanges between Felix and Bella, but I didn't pay close attention. They were talking something about how immortality suits Bella.

I was smelling this 'half-vampire's' smell. I was paying close attention to her fluttering heartbeat.

_What a strange creature...._

I cocked my head to the side as I spoke.

"I hear her strange heart," I told them. "I smell her strange scent."

I then shifted my gaze to Bella.

"In truth, young Bella, immortality does become you most extraordinarily," I told her. "It is as if you were designed for this life."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. That brought my attention to the necklace that she wore around her neck, then one that I gave her as a wedding present.

"You liked my gift?" I asked as I eyed the pendant.

"It's beautiful, and very, very generous of you. Thank you." Bella replied. "I should have sent a note."

_How wonderful. Delightful. _I laughed.

"It's just a little something I had lying around. I thought it might compliment your new face, and so it does."

I heard a little hiss from behind me, from Jane, no glanced over my shoulder to look at her.

_She must be jealous... I do have that ring..._

I cleared my throat to regain the attention of everyone.

_It's time to meet her._

"May I meet your daughter, lovely Bella?" I asked in my most sweetest of voices.

She seemed hesitant but she took two steps forward, so I closed the distance. I had no control over the beaming smile on my face.

"But she's exquisite," I murmured to them. "So like you and Edward."

Renesmee had Bella's round chocolate eyes, that she had when she was human. Her hair was Edward's color and her skin seemed to be a mix of vampire and human; a pale, creamy ivory. She was half-motarl and half immortal.

I spoke louder then.

"Hello, Renesmee."

Renesmee looked at me quickly, so I nodded.

"Hello, Aro," she replied. She had a high tinkling bell sounding voice.

_Wow. _

"What is it?" Caius hissed.

_I forgot about my gaurd. I am so wrapped up in our little exchange. _

"Half mortal, half immortal," I told everyone. Though I kept my eyes locked in Renesmee. "Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius scoffed.

_Impossible?_

"Do you think they've fooled me, then, brother?" I asked him. He flinched at my words. "Is the heartbeat trickery as well?"

_I must explain to him... Ah. I've got it. _

Calmly and carefully, brother," I cautioned, still smiling at Renesmee. I know well how you love your justice, but there is no justice in acting against this unique little one for her parentage. And so much to learn, so much to learn! I know you don't have my enthusiasm for collecting histories, but be tolerant with me brother, as I add a chapter that stuns me with improbability." I told him.

_I did wish that he had more enthusiasm for history, but I must work with what I can._

I continued on, "We came expecting only justice and the sadness of false friends, but look what we have gained instead! A new, bright knowledge of ourselves, our possibilities."

**Hope you liked it :D**

**I will get the next one up asap. **

**Review and respond, please! Thanks for all of the reviews already... well.. There isn't many... so.... REVIEW! **

**Thanks everyone**

**ariana  
**


	5. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I know! I hate when people have these author notes! But it is kind of necessary :[

These next few weeks will be jam packed. I have a dance competition coming up, so my dance teachers are working us really hard. School is ridiculous :/

So I will put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I understand how frustrating it is! Please forgive me

*puppy dog eyes*

Thanks dedicated readers

ariana


	6. Gaurd dogs

**I know. You all want to kill me. This past year has been dreadful. I lost my 2 cats, then my grandpa, then my great uncle, then to top it off I found out I had to move schools. CRAZY.**

**You guys are all lucky its Christmas break.**

**Thanks to all of you who has stayed with me through all of this. Now it's time for you to read the next chapter. Get going!**

* * *

I held out my hand to this strange child in invitation. But, instead of reaching her hand out, she leaned away from Bella and touched her hand to my face. It was warm… Almost hot. But that is not what had me, amazed. I saw pictures. It didn't surprise me; centuries upon centuries of reading people's minds helped that, but it was still fascinating.

She had showed me everything. From the time she knew what was happening in young Bella's stomach to this very moment. My face lit up; I could feel my smile widen.

"Brilliant," I sighed in satisfaction.

Renesmee relaxed back into her mother's arms.

"Please?" she asked.

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee." _At least not in that way..._

Edward's teeth ground together, then farther back, an outraged hiss at my small white lie. I pretended not to notice.

"I wonder," I said thoughtfully, my eyes moving to the huge wolf. _I wonder if they could be trained.. Like a guard dog. Useful, at the very least. They seem so.. tamed. It would help us immensely_ I thought to myself. But of course, Edward heard me.

"It doesn't work that way," Edward said. His harsh tone piercing.

"Just an errant thought," I said while my I took in the two rows of wolves.

"They don't belong to us, Aro. They don't follow our commands that way. They're here because they want to be."

The wolf up front growled menacingly, like he knew what was going on._ Strange._

"They seem quite attached to you, though." I said. "And your young mate and your… family. **Loyal.**" My tone caressing the last word.

"They're committed to protecting human life, Aro. That makes them able to coexist with us, but hardly with you. Unless you're rethinking your lifestyle." Edward said skeptically.

I laughed merrily. "Just an errant thought," I repeated. "You well know how that is. We none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires."

Edward grimaced. "I do know how that is," he said. "And I also know the difference between that kind of thought and the kind with a purpose behind it. It could never work, Aro."

The rust colored wolf in the front turned his vast head to Edward, a faint whine escaped through his jaws.

"He's intrigued by the idea of... guard dogs," Edward murmured to the vast animal.

There was a second of complete silence, then a sound of 16 chainsaws sounded. Furious snarls ripping from each of the wolves danced about the clearing. There was then a sharp bark- a command- then the wolves snarls died down.

"I suppose that answers that question," I said laughing. "_This_ lot has picked it's side."

_I must think of another way. Maybe I can use his.. army... against him. _I didn't take Edward into consideration when i thought of that though. He hissed and leaned forward. Knowing what I was then planning. He knew what was going to happen. Felix and Demetri slipped into crouches behind me, but I waved them off. They all, including Edward, straightened back up.

"So much to discuss." I said in a business like tone. "So much to decide. If you and your furry protector will excuse me, my dear Cullens, I must confer with my brothers." And with that I waved my guard forward.

* * *

**I love you all. I know this chapter is extremely short. But I did just finish the chapter from the book. I will be writing out the next chapter sometime today and probably have it posted tomorrow. Merry Christmas!**

**I really am sorry for leaving you all hanging. **

**ariana**


	7. Contrivances

**Love you all :) Please review. That would make me sooo much happier. **

**So it is almost Christmas! And just because I love you a might upload then... but only if i get some reviews for this chapter.  
**

* * *

Edward backed up as soon as I called my guard forward. The wolf moved back more slowly however, the fur on his neck standing on end, while he bared his teethe at me. Renesmee grabbed the dog's tail, forcing him to move backward. I remembered the bond that Edward's thoughts had shown me. That bond that was almost as strong as the rest of the family's.

They made it back to their family at the same time that mine got to me. 50 yards stood between us; the perfect distance to strike when ready. Caius broke my thoughts as soon as he got to me though.

"How can you abide this infamy?" He argued. "Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?" His hands formed claws at his sides out of anger as he spoke.

"Because it's all true," I replied to him calmly. _This is not as I had planned this. The witnesses are going to see. Here is no way around this though. I cannot hurt them on a false charge. _"Every word of it. See how many witnesses stand ready to give evidence that they have seen this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. That they have felt the warmth of the blood that pulses in her veins." I gestured from one side of the Cullen's witnesses across to the last vampire on the other side as I spoke.

Caius acted just as I had thought he would. As soon as I said **witnesses**, he started getting nervous. The anger drained from his face, and was replaced by cold calculation. His eyes swept over the witnesses that had come with us.

Just as I predicted, the vampires on our side whispered to each other in confusion. They were trying to figure out what had happened and what was going to happen and what was happening.

Caius was deep in thought, but I still did not touch him. I let him think of a plan himself.

"The werewolves." He murmured at last.

"Ah, brother…" I answered him with a pained look. He did not realize that these were not true werewolves. It neither was daylight, nor was there a full moon. And they were also so calm. But I had forgotten about how Caius felt about them though. They were not bitten to be changed… _Not that he would know that though._

"Will you defend that alliance, too, Aro?" Caius demanded of me. "The Children of the Moon have been our bitter enemies from the dawn of time. We have hunted them to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation- no doubt in attempt to overthrow us. The better to protect his warped lifestyle."

Before I could reply, Edward cleared his throat loudly. Caius glared at him. I put my hand over my face. _Caius... We will find a way... No need to be rude. _

"Caius," Edward pointed out, "It's the middle of the day." He then gestured to the russet colored wolf standing next to him. "These are not the Children of the Moon, clearly. They bear no relation to your enemies on the other side of the world."

"You breed mutants here." Caius spat back.

I thought back to the thoughts that Edward had shown me of the wolves. How he could change at any time. Whenever he wanted. I then realized something. _They are not true werewolves... _

Edward's jaw clenched and unclenched; trying to think of a way to explain what I was thinking. "They aren't even werewolves," he said finally. "Aro can tell you all about it if you don't believe me."

_Strategic boy. Edward as much as I hate to say it you are very smart. Turning this on me. I should have known better._

I saw Bella look to the wolf, then his massive shoulders shrug.

"Dear Caius, I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts." I told him. _You didn't even give me your hand. _Though these creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters. The choice of a wolf form was purely chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. These creatures truly have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. It's genetic- they do not continue their species by infecting others the way the true werewolves do." I thought back to the legends that I had heard from Edward to explain.

Caius glared at me with irritation and a small hint of betrayal._ How could I have let it pass though, brother?_

"They know our secret." He said flatly.

"Edward was about to reply but I spoke faster knowing that he would believe me faster then he would Edward, as much as I didn't want to it had to be explained. "They are creatures of our supernatural world, brother. Perhaps even more dependant on secrecy than we all are; they can hardly expose us. Carefully, Caius. Specious allegations get us nowhere." I cautioned him. I didn't understand why he wouldn't share his mind with me.

Caius took a deep unneeded breath and nodded. We then exchanged a long significant glance. With that one glance I saw his next plan. _This could work. Forcing some of their group to be angered enough to try to hurt us. That will have a great influence on our side. With them attacking first there is no need to explain to the other vampires the reason we disposed of them so quickly without any motive._

I was happy to see that Edward was not paying attention and did not hear my thoughts. That would have been my demise. I must keep an eye on that.

* * *

**I know that this chapter isn't too long either. But it is now 1 am and I am about to fall asleep. If I get enough reviews I will make the next chapter pretty long :D **

**Reviews are like rain after a long dry summer. They bring the flowers of my mind back to life. **

**ariana  
**


End file.
